Wishes
by CatatonicKuroneko
Summary: Equius is met by a mysterious person in the middle of the night, saying that it can grant his most desired wish.     RATED T FOR
1. The Wish

Something around him was stirring. The window to his hive was kept shut at all times, so why was there a strong gust of air filling the room, shaking all of the loose nuts and bolts of the unfinished robots? The blue-blooded troll ignored the cool air and snuggled further into his bed. The harsh winds didn't seem to bother him. Then, all at once, the troll heard a voice whisper in his ear, "Equiusssss..."

Equius groaned as he grabbed the pillow he had and placed it over his head.

"D- It's your imagination, Equius, those robots need to be oiled more. They're getting so squeaky that it sounds like someone is talking," he assured himself, blaming the robots for the strange noises that kept him awake.

"Equiussssssss..." the voice called to him again.

" D- Just ignore it," Equius commanded himself. " D- the noises stop after a while."

"EQUIUS!" The noise commanded in a loud, booming voice. All at once, the high winds started to pick up speed, the loose nuts and bolts from the damaged or unfinished robots were hurled around the room. "D- Good gog, WHAT?" Equius said, then clasping his hand over his mouth. Suddenly, the wind stopped, the bolts fell to the ground, and the sense that he was in his own room again slowly returned to him. Until the voice called, "Equius..." This time the voice didn't seem so demanding. Equius then looked up from his position and held a scream back.

There on the edge of the bed was a glowing figure. Equius couldn't make it out, but the outline looked like a troll about his age. The same horns were placed atop the glowing figures head. Two arrow shaped horns, both in perfect condition. Equius thought about his one fractured horn and felt ashamed to look at the figure. "D- Wh-who are you?" Equius said, dumbfounded.

"It is not a question of who I am, but who you are and who you want to be," the figure said, in a voice that sounded like the tune of a harp. A sweet, kind voice.

"D- Who... I want to be? Who I am?" Equius questioned, not understanding what was going on.

"I have come to grant you one wish." Equius sat bolt upright. A wish?

"D- Wish?" He said, repeating what the figure asked.

"Yes," the figure said. "Anything you want. But it shall only last for one day." Equius lay back down. "D- Is this some sort of prank?" He asked, sure it was Nepeta pulling a prank on him. Nepeta had always loved pranks.

"No prank," the voice assured him. "Just wishes. Now... what do you desire the most?"

Equius, still thinking it was a prank, but a very good one at that, could only stare at the form like an idiot. "No worries, Equius," the voice said. "I already know what you want the most." Equius thought about what he really wanted, and none of them he thought, he had told to anyone, even his moirail, Nepeta.

"I know what you want the most, and it shall be so," the voice said again. "But only for one day, when the day is over, the people you meet because of your wish, or the people you affect, will have no recollection of it." Equius giggled a bit, which was very odd for him. "D- Ok then," he said, half-joking, "D- Go ahead."

The figure then flew straight upward into the air, showering sparks onto the surprised troll.

"It is so, Equius. But remember. Only one day."


	2. A Dream?

_**AN: Sorry about the D-'s in the last chapter. won't let me do his quirk so I looked like an idiot. Anyway, this chapter's pretty short, so... enjoy!**_

Equius woke up the next morning, grabbing his glasses from the stand next to him when he suddenly remembered the wish. He looked around. He sure didn't **feel** different. He went to a mirror that he hadn't broken. He looked the same. He started thinking about what might be different. Each thought he came to, however, was proven wrong. Equius sighed. Maybe he was just dreaming.

He went down and saw that his lusus had placed a glass of milk on the table, already set out for him. Equius looked outside. The blaring suns were high in the sky. He must've overslept. Thinking nothing about it, he ever so lightly grabbed the glass and brought it slowly to his lips. He took a few sips of the beverage and swallowed.

He heard a **CRASH** from outside which caused him to tense up. The glass of milk shattered, spillign the contents onto the floor. A single shard flew and nicked his hand, which he grabbed and winced in pain. "What was that?" He thought, taking his hand off of the cut to inspect if it had stopped bleeding. He then forgot about the noise outside as he screamed at the sight of it.

A thin stream of indigo blood leaked from the cut.


	3. The Condition

AN: Hopefully you guys can forgive the gap between chapter creation. I'm kinda stuck with ideas... Would any of you like to offer any ideas? If you would I would sure credit you.

Equius stumbled backward and fell over at the sight of the cut.

"I... I'm... a..." Equius began to say, but wasn't able to as the words got caught in his throat. "A...a...a...-" he tried to say again, but couldn't manage.

"Highblood? Or... as I should say, a higher blood?" A voice sounded from behind the troll. Equius got um and turned around. The white figure from the night before appeared before him. "This is what you wanted, correct?" Equius nodded quickly.

"Yes! This is exactly what I wanted. This... this is the best day of my life!" he said, staring at the small cut, which had already clotted by then. He tried to squeeze more blood out of the cut as he smiled widely, another thing which he was not known to do.

"I'm glad you are happy," the figure said to him. "But remember... one day." Equius then remembered the figure's condition.

"Just... one day?" Equius repeated sadly, with a bit of a questioning tone at the end.

"Yes, and you humbly agreed," the figure reminded him. Equius looked back at it.

"Yes... I know..." The figure seemed to glow brighter.

"So you should at least try to make the most of it, as this was your wish."

"Yes." Equius agreed. "Yes. I will."


End file.
